This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to methods for testing wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices that contain wireless communications circuitry may be a computer such as a computer that is integrated into a display, a laptop computer, a tablet computer, a somewhat smaller portable device such as a wrist-watch device, pendant device, or other wearable or miniature device, a cellular telephone, a media player, a tablet computer, a gaming device, a navigation device, a computer monitor, a television, or other electronic equipment. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications circuitry such as WiFi® (IEEE 802.11) circuitry and Bluetooth® circuitry. Electronic devices may also use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry and WiMax (IEEE 802.16) circuitry.
Consider a system in which a master network device is being used as an access point to service wireless communications among multiple slave network devices (i.e., among multiple end hosts). To establish an active connection with the master, each slave has to perform a clock synchronization operation with the master. If the clock synchronization operation is not properly performed between a master and a given slave, a master reference clock associated with the master and a slave reference clock associated with the given slave may have corresponding clock edges that are offset by an intolerable amount.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved ways of performing master-slave clock synchronization and to provide ways for verifying whether or not the clock synchronization has been properly executed.